A block structural diagram of such a type of conventional electronic appliance 100 is shown in FIG. 8. As shown in FIG. 8, electronic appliance 100 has data bus 101. Storage unit 102 is connected to this data bus 101. The storage unit stores operation guiding information substantially covering the specifications of electronic appliance 100. Operation guiding information is prepared for the operating procedures predetermined for electronic appliance 100.
Storage unit 102 is formed of a read-only memory (ROM). To this storage unit 102, display unit 103 is connected via data bus 101. The operation guiding information read from storage unit 102 is displayed on display unit 103.
Selecting unit 104 is connected to this display unit 103 via data bus 101. When a user selects an operation guiding mode with mode selecting unit 109, options for selecting a desired function of electronic appliance 100 are displayed on display unit 103. In order to select one of the displayed options and select a desired function among a plurality of functions, the user operates selecting unit 104.
Light-emitting operating bodies 106 to be operated for executing a function are connected to this selecting unit 104, via data bus 101 and I/O interface unit 105. Operation of this selecting unit 104 causes predetermined light-emitting operating body 106 to flash.
Thus this flash allows the user to identify the mounting position of light-emitting operating body 106. Further, the name of light-emitting operating body 106 displayed on display unit 103 allows the user to identify the name and mounting position of light-emitting operating body 106 without reading the manual.
Sound generating unit 107 is connected to this data bus 101. Operation of light-emitting operating body 106 in a flashed part causes the generation of a confirmation sound, such as a peep.
This confirmation sound of a peep is generated so that the user can confirm that a designated push button, for example, has been pressed. This pressing operation of the push button triggers the readout of the next operation guiding information from storage unit 102 to display unit 103.
Alternatively, operation of light-emitting operating body 106 in a non-flashed part may cause the generation of an alarm sound, such as repeated peeps. Sound generating unit 107 has speech processing circuit 107A for generating a confirmation sound of a peep and an alarm sound of repeated peeps, and speaker 107B for generating these confirmation sound and alarm sound. For audio equipment, speech processing circuit 107A and speaker 107B are provided therein, and thus may be used in common for the above purpose.
Control unit 108 is connected to this sound generating unit 107 via data bus 101. Control unit 108 controls the generation of sound generating unit 107 so that the operation of light-emitting operating body 106 is confirmed. Control unit 108 is formed of a central processing unit (CPU), for example. Control unit 108 controls display unit 103 so that the next operating step is displayed. The control unit also controls the light emission so that light-emitting operating body 106 showing the next operation is lit. The sequence of lighting light-emitting operating bodies 106 is pre-stored in storage 102 so that the light-emitting operating bodies are lit in time for the operating steps.
Mode selecting unit 109 is connected to this data bus 101, in addition to storage unit 102, display unit 103, selecting unit 104, I/O interface unit 105, sound generating unit 107, and control unit 108. The mode selecting unit is operated for selecting an operation guiding mode or an operation non-guiding mode. The operation guiding mode refers to a mode in which operations for executing a functional operation of electronic appliance 100 are guided. The operation non-guiding mode refers to a mode in which operation guiding is not performed.
In normal operation, this electronic appliance 100 is set to the operation non-guiding mode. Only when the user desires to use the operation guiding function, the operation guiding mode is selected with mode selecting unit 109. Thus the operation non-guiding mode need not be selected via mode selecting unit 109.
When a user attempts to operate a function less frequently used, the user has forgotten the method for operating electronic appliance 100, in some cases. In another case, the specifications may be lost. In such cases, the user can select the operation guiding mode with mode selecting unit 109 and use the operation guiding function without reading the specifications (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, the conventional structure has the following problems. The light-emitting operating body is formed of a push button or, a rotating body, such as a jog dial, for example. Thus the user can always identify the light-emitting operating bodies visually in an unlit state. Even when only an operable operating body light-emitting element is lit by a colored light source, the user unaware of the intended purpose thereof may operate a light-emitting operating body unlit but visually identifiable.
In some cases, a countermeasure against erroneous operation is provided. When a light-emitting operating body unlit and inoperative is operated, an alarm sound, such as repeated peeps, is generated. However, in this case, the alarm sound suggests the notification of the cases other than erroneous operation, such as a failure, the sound of a timer, and confuses the user.
Further, the operation necessary for functional operation of the electronic appliance can be guided by lighting the light-emitting element of an operating body expected for operation in the next step. However, when a plurality of operations is selectable in the next step, the user cannot recognize which operation takes the highest priority. Further, when only one operating body light-emitting element is lit for operation guiding, the other operable functions cannot be indicated.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-51777